1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to pallets capable of supporting various kinds of objects and movable by a forklift to desired locations. More particularly, the present invention relates to an assembly of a pallet component and fasteners that is applicable to making a pallet. The pallet component is composed of at least two structural elements, depending on the required dimension of the pallet component, so as to facilitate the making of a stable pallet in accordance with the widths of objects to be placed on the pallet. Thus, not only are the mold manufacturing costs and production costs of the pallet significantly reduced, but also a plurality of such pallet components can be stacked in a space-efficient way during transportation.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional pallets for supporting various kinds of objects are typically made by cutting wood boards to the desired sizes and nailing the wood boards according to predetermined configurations. As wood pallets are costly, plastic injection-molded pallets have been developed for supporting finished goods and being transported by a forklift. The injection molding of plastic pallets requires molds that are manufactured in conformity with the specifications of the pallets, as well as a machine capable of accommodating the molds so that a plastic material can be injection-molded therein. Therefore, if pallets of relatively large sizes are to be made by injection molding, the mold manufacturing costs will be high, and the injection molding machine must be increased in size. Moreover, as pallets of different dimensions must be formed in different molds and different injection molding machines, the overall equipment costs will be considerable. Besides, if a factory is not spacious enough for installing injection molding machines designed for making large pallets, the factory is simply unsuitable for producing such large pallets. Furthermore, large pallets usually cannot be stacked in a space-efficient way and therefore take up much space.